kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Knight
This page is about the character Meta Knight. For his army, see Meta-Knights. For the Evil Mirror World version seen in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, see Dark Meta Knight. Meta Knight (also known as Sir Meta Knight '''or '''Lord Meta Knight) is a major character in the ''Kirby'' series appearing in most of the games, manga, as well as the anime. What makes Meta Knight both mysterious and fascinating is his likeness to Kirby himself. His mysterious nature and popularity has led to him being a playable character in many spinoffs as well as of a "friend or foe" character in many of the newer games. Kirby and Meta Knight range from being bitter rivals to dedicated allies depending on what he does in the games. His true relation to Kirby has yet to be revealed. His intentions are often unknown (as he constantly switches from the role of a hero to a villain), but what is known is that he is the leader of an army of soldiers apparently known as the Meta-Knights, and owns a large airship called the Battleship Halberd which may accompany him into the heat of battle. Though Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure in 1993, his name was not known in the U.S. until Kirby's Avalanche was released in 1995. Physical Appearance Meta Knight wields a godlike power sword, wears a blue and/or dark purple cape with gold trimmings. He also wears a silver mask. He has purple shoes, and misty white eyes (however, his eyes appear to glow yellow with his mask). His trademark sword, the Galaxia, is seemingly made out of gold, with small spikes coming off of the edge of it and a ruby embedded in the handle. Another interesting quality of Meta Knight is that he has the ability to turn his cape into bat-like wings in the game version. His wings were first used prominently used in Kirby Super Star, where he used them to chase Kirby nearing the end of Revenge of Meta Knight. His wings were later used in Kirby Air Ride whenever he took part in a race. In a few games, his mask is split in two upon his defeat, revealing a face near-identical to that of Kirby's. The only difference is that Meta Knight's facial features are mostly pure white. This has led to endless speculation concerning them and their presumed species. Meta Knight's original artwork depicted him with as black with yellow eyes, a crimson cape, and no armor besides his mask. But he drastically changed in Kirby's Avalanche, which added pauldrons, violet shoes, and a brighter skin tone. This design was revised in Kirby Super Star. Finally, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, he was made bigger than Kirby and given a yellow strap to hold his mask in place. Since Kirby Air Ride, official artwork shows his sword reflecting Galaxia's design in the anime. Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meta Knight was again resized to Kirby's natural height. The colors of Meta Knight's design have also fluctuated. His pauldrons, though always keeping the yellow lining, are mostly gray but sometimes dark blue. His left pauldron also bears his insignia, an "M" with a sword pointing down behind it in Super Smash Bros. only, which is only featured on more detailed incarnations. Meta Knight's cape is blue in all incarnations except for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where it is purple. The blushes on his face are almost always clearly pink, though in one incarnation in Kirby Super Star, they were very light in tone. Meta Knight's mask apparently gives people's eyes a yellowish tint. Meta Knight's white eyes turn yellow, and Kirby's blue eyes become light green (first seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) whenever they wear it. However, it should be noted that Meta Knight's eyes change color in the anime when his emotions change. Weaponry Dimensional Cape Meta Knight's cape is a powerful weapon in its own respect. Much like the Galaxia, the Dimensional Cape never received its true name until just recently. It was first named in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, despite appearing alongside Meta Knight in past games. It is a mysterious item that lets Meta Knight transcend space itself by wrapping himself inside it and teleporting away. Its most commonly used function is transforming into a pair of bat-like wings which grant Meta Knight flight and gliding capabilities. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its more otherworldly powers were showcased. When Meta Knight taps into the power of his cape, he can ebb out of reality for a short time. His cape is also used in his Final Smash Attack, where he uses it to petrify his enemies and cover the surrounding area in complete darkness. With the opponents frozen in time, Meta Knight proceeds to attack them with his sword. Galaxia The sword Galaxia is a solid gold blade with a ruby embedded in its hilt. It has six (or four) small spikes protruding from the actual blade. In earlier games Meta Knight's sword (then unnamed) had no spikes. The first game to refer to this sword by name was Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Meta Knight's Final Smash is called "Galaxia Darkness". In Kirby's Epic Yarn, the first main series title to use the name, an unlockable Treasure called the Galaxia Sword can be found on the Battleship Halberd stage, confirming what the anime and Brawl had previously implied. In the games, Galaxia is capable of not only standard sword moves such as stabbing and parrying, but also shooting out sword beams. In Meta Knightmare UItra, it also absorbs the energy of a defeated foe, allowing Meta Knight to use special actions like the Mach Tornado. Despite appearing alongside Meta Knight in virtually every early game he appeared in, the sword was never properly named until in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Galaxia may only be wielded by a select few. Here the Galaxia was shown to have virtually all moves by Meta Knight used in the past games, including the sword beam attack which appeared in Kirby Super Star (a bit smaller and weaker). In the anime, the beam takes the form of a concentrated blast powerful enough to shatter rock, create crevasses in the ground, and slice opponents in two. Galaxia is also unique in the fact that it emits a powerful consciousness. It can only be claimed as one's own by one who possesses enough power to hold it. Those who are not chosen can either end up being harmed or killed by the sword's overwhelming electric energy, or end up infusing evil upon themselves. In Kirby Right Back at Ya!, Galaxia was shown most prominently in the episode Crusade for the Blade, and was even given a backstory. It was forged by the race of light, Photoron, long ago; Nightmare had sent the mighty Kirisakin to steal it. However, Meta Knight and another Star Warrior, Garlude, interfered. Garlude distracted Kirisakin by sacrificing her own life while Meta Knight obtained the Sacred Sword, and upon Galaxia's alleged approval, becomes its "Chosen One". It is said that Nightmare cannot conquer the universe while Meta Knight continues to wield Galaxia. Notably, Galaxia sounds masculine in Japanese and feminine in English. Master Sword The Master Sword (or simply just Master) is Meta Knight's sword of choice in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. It is a shimmering gold blade swirling with a powerful golden aura, much like his Galaxia. The two blades are seemingly equal in power and perform nearly the same. However, in contrast, Master has a green-tinted sapphire rather than a ruby in its handle. Meta Knight gives this sword to Kirby during the fight with the final boss, Dark Mind, so he can gain the Master ability. After defeating Dark Mind, Kirby apparently gives it back to Meta Knight. Before he leaves the Mirror World, Meta Knight throws the sword to Central Circle, for fear that terror may arise there once more. When replaying the game, Kirby is given full access to the sword, and thus, the ability. It is likely that the sword remains there to this day. Meta Knight's Side Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Drill Rush, may be derived from a similar move that can be used when Kirby has the Master ability. This sword is different from the Legend of Zelda's Master Sword, in size, and appearance, but not names. It is the only sword with a remake in Final Fantasy, Smash Bros. 64 (hilt resemble Biggoron's Sword), and Soul Calibur II. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Meta Knight debuted in Kirby's Adventure as a minor character and a boss. When Nightmare tries to take control of Dream Land by corrupting the Fountain of Dreams, King Dedede entrusts Meta Knight with a piece of the broken Star Rod because he knows of his great powers and knows that he and his followers, the Meta-Knights, would prove to be a valuable asset against Nightmare's forces. He also appears in the game's remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, with the same role, and an updated design (from Kirby Super Star, see below). Throughout the game, Meta Knight tries to progress Kirby's quest by giving him invincibility candy (only in the original), or hindering it by summoning his foot-soldiers to do battle with him. By the time Kirby reaches Orange Ocean, Meta Knight steps in and challenges Kirby to battle before he can reach Rainbow Resort and later the Fountain of Dreams. This makes Meta Knight's goal in this game rather mysterious. Because of his chivalrous nature, he will give Kirby a sword to fight with (which Kirby must collect in order to fight him). Meta Knight attacks Kirby with his sword and can often block attacks which are thrown his way. Highly regarded as one of the most difficult bosses in Kirby's Adventure, the fight against Meta Knight was made significantly easier in the remake. During the fight, Kirby cannot drop the Sword ability, and the ability he had earlier will be restored after leaving the Meta Knight boss fight stage. Beating Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land 100% in the Extra Mode unlocks the Meta Knightmare sub-game. Meta Knightmare is the same as the regular game, but the player is Meta Knight instead of Kirby. Meta Knight plays through the first seven levels and even fights another Meta Knight at the end of Orange Ocean. Because Meta Knightmare is a sub-game, the player is unable to save throughout his or her adventure -- so they must complete it in a hurry if they want to get to its end. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Up until Super Star, Meta Knight was still considered an obscure and underdeveloped character in the series. Although Meta Knight managed make an appearance in the spin-off, Kirby's Avalanche, he missed out on major games like Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. His big break came late in 1996, when he appeared (as an antagonist) in his own subgame. Kirby Super Star greatly attributed to his popularity, and still to this day is considered to be his largest and well-known role in the series. His design from the game also became the standard for later games. In his own subgame, Revenge of Meta Knight, Meta Knight wants to dominate Dream Land for some undisclosed reason. With help from the Meta-Knights, Meta Knight's ultimate weapon, the Halberd, spreads its wings and takes to the sky. But his plans go wrong when Kirby intervenes and attacks the Halberd. Kirby boards the Halberd, which infuriates Meta Knight, so he ends up blasting him down into the ocean below. Kirby attempts to board again, but is shot down by Main Cannon #2 and lands in the forest. But with the help of Dyna Blade, Kirby boards the battleship once more, and destroys it piece by piece. With his crew beaten and his ship losing altitude fast, Meta Knight eventually decides to fight Kirby himself. Again he offers Kirby a sword, but this time the player can refuse it if they so desire by not taking it within several seconds upon ariving. Although this could make the battle more efficient, it does take out a big chunk of time (which can be extremely hazardous given the time feature in Revenge of Meta Knight). Not only can Meta Knight parry attacks with his sword during the battle, but he can also summon giant tornadoes to send Kirby up in the air and do damage. Some of his sword slash attacks can be inhaled and spat back at him. After his defeat at the hands of Kirby, he quickly departs for a rest. This gives Kirby time to escape with a dutiful Wheelie that he freed earlier. But before Kirby can escape, Meta Knight returns and flies after him. However, Kirby and his new Wheelie friend escape (as does Meta Knight) right before the once-grand airship crashes into the sea below. Thus ending the subgame. After this, he is a hero again. Meta Knight also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra, reprising his role from the original game. He also has a playable character appearance in the new sub-game, Meta Knightmare Ultra, which is the Kirby Super Star Ultra equivalent of the Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land sub-game Meta Knightmare. Rather than going through the levels of Kirby's Adventure in the original Meta Knightmare, he goes through each original subgame (save for The Arena, Gourmet Race and the minigames). Also note that although progress can be saved this time, the player must select "new game" if he/she wishes to replay the sub-game after beating it. By taking out enemies with his sword, Meta Knight begins to accumulate points. He can spend them on four unique abilities activated on the touch screen. The abilities are: *Meta Quick: Speeds up Meta Knight and his Helper. *Heal: Fully heals Meta Knight and his Helper. *Summon Knight: Summons a Sword Knight or Blade Knight. Acts as a Helper. It should be noted that Sword Knight can use an upwards thrust, but Blade Knight cannot. *Mach Tornado: Functions similarly to Crash but does slightly more damage. There are cutscenes at the start and end of each sub-game that he plays through, and a few parts are skipped. Namely, he does not fight himself (though, oddly, he still ends up destroying the Halberd), unlike in the original Meta Knightmare where he fought himself at the end of level 6. After completing Milky Way Wishes (which acts as the last level), he summons Nova and wishes to fight the greatest warrior in the Galaxy. Nova grants the wish by summoning an immaculate warrior sealed away long ago. Meta Knight then has a final Boss battle against the summoned warrior -- a way stronger version of himself: Galacta Knight. Meta Knight appears in the minigame Samurai Kirby, where he is the final opponent and is quite hard to defeat. Meta Knight appears in the sub-game Helper To Hero in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but he does not offer a sword due to the fact that helpers cannot obtain abilities without Kirby. Meta Knight also makes an appearance in the minigame Kirby on the Draw in the form of one of the targets that players must shoot to gain points. Successfully striking him earns the player 100 points. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, which is arguably one of his bigger roles in the series, Meta Knight senses danger in the Mirror World and rushes off to protect it. Kirby follows him in and the adventure begins. Meta Knight isn't seen well until the eight level, Radish Ruins, where Kirby fights what appears to be Meta Knight in a duel. Unlike in previous fights where he offers Kirby a sword, this time he doesn't and the battle begins immediately. He uses the stronger versions of attacks that he used in Kirby Super Star and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra. It turns out that the Meta Knight that the Kirbies fought in the Ruins wasn't the real Meta Knight at all, but instead a copy of his dark side - the real Meta Knight was sealed within the Amazing Mirror. This version comes to be known as Dark Meta Knight. This Meta Knight is almost entirely grayscale in color, and fights more aggressively than the real Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight later appears as the penultimate boss. Once Kirby enters the Dimension Mirror, Dark Meta Knight comes to engage them in battle once more. But just then the real Meta Knight shows up standing on a large pillar and reveals Dark Meta Knight for the fraud that he is. After Dark Meta Knight is slain, Kirby get sucked into a worm hole. Meta Knight, who was watching the battle the whole time, quickly throws his sword into the worm hole that leads to Dark Mind for Kirby to catch it. After Dark Mind is destroyed, Meta Knight drops his sword, the Master, in the Central Circle, signifying the end of the game. This is currently the only known game that Meta Knight uses the Master Sword rather than the Galaxia (and most likely the last due to the fact that it rests up in the Mirror World). ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, Meta Knight once again plays a friendlier role, although is completely misunderstood at first. Although he doesn't come into play until later in the adventure, Squeak Squad is one of his most prolific roles in the series to date. Meta Knight appears at the end of Ice Island. After Kirby narrowly defeats Daroach and reclaims the chest presumably holding his precious Strawberry Shortcake, Meta Knight comes out of nowhere and steals it. He travels to a secret place in Orange Ocean called the Secret Sea. The passageway to the Secret Sea is blocked by a door that can only be opened by collecting the five sacred Star Seals. Near the end of the game, Meta Knight's intentions are finally revealed. It turns out that the chest didn't contain the shortcake, but instead the ruler of the underworld, Dark Nebula. Meta Knight was really trying to stop the spread of evil during the game. Meta Knight serves as the boss of the seventh level, Secret Sea. He is very offensive in this game, and attacks almost non-stop in this version, seemingly trying to keep Kirby from getting any hits in edgewise. If attacked head-on he will simply strike back instead of blocking. He employs the same attacks used in previous games, but also gains a variety of new elemental moves, such as striking his sword down to create an electrical charge around him and shooting crescents of fire across the screen. He turns around much faster than in previous games as well, making it harder to attack him from behind. Meta Knight himself doesn't offer a sword before the battle, but in the room before him Kirby can access a Bubble with the Sword ability inside it. The stars he kicks up during the fight will also grant the Sword ability. Shortly before the boss battle though, Meta Knight reactivates the Halberd, which ends up flying him and Kirby up to Gamble Galaxy. The Halberd also serves as the arena Meta Knight is fought in, as the first level in Gamble Galaxy, and the last few levels in Secret Sea. ''Kirby Air Ride Meta Knight appears as an unlockable racer in ''Kirby Air Ride. Meta Knight comes with a built in sword ability, so he can automatically take out enemies as if he had the Sword ability. He is unlocked in Air Ride by gliding for 30 minutes total in air, and in Free Run by breaking open 1000 boxes in City Trial. Much like the Wagon Star, Meta Knight cannot charge or boost and skids a bit, but excels in all other areas; especially in offense and gliding. Notably, one of Meta Knight's alternate colors in this game is loosely based off the colors of his sprites in Kirby Super Star and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby Canvas Curse Meta Knight never appears story-wise, but after unlocking King Dedede, the player can get him in Medal Swap for 25 medals. He is very bouncy, very fast, but has only three Health Points. Meta Knight uses an invisible sword to take down enemies. Players can hear a sound of him using it when he rolls into an enemy. Meta Knight floats in water, just like Kirby. He also appears (face only) in Paint Panic. Kirby's Epic Yarn Meta Knight appears in Kirby's Epic Yarn. After the player defeats King Dedede, the cutscene movie will show Meta Knight noticing the strange changes in the Dreamland landscape aboard the Halberd. Before he can do anything, Yin-Yarn ambushes him and turns him into yarn. He becomes the boss of Space Land. When the player fights him, he is being controlled by Yin-Yarn, but his eyes will flicker rapidly between purple and yellow when he is not attacking. The player must dodge his attacks and use the sword beams as ammo. When Meta Knight falls backwards, the player must hook the button that's on his sword to pull the sword out of his hand. Once the player has gone through the colors that his sword turns, Meta Knight will be freed from his possession and disappear into his cape. He reappears in the next cutscene, apologizing to Kirby for attacking, and explaining what's happening in Dreamland. After him, Kirby, Prince Fluff, and King Dedede go to Dreamland to stop Yin-Yarn, he does not appear again until the player fights Mega Yin-Yarn. Meta Knight will fly overhead and drop the patch Kirby needs to go into his Tank form. In the Anime In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Meta Knight appears as one of the enemies that appear out of the plumes of smoke when the sky turns dark. He is defeated when Kirby spits Captain Stitch at him. This is the only time in ANY type of the Kirby anime where he uses his wings. In this appearance, his mask is larger, his shoulder pads are more curled, and his gloves are smaller. Meta Knight also appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is a legendary Star Warrior, who was one of the few survivors of the great war against Nightmare. He then started living in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight, his followers - knowing that, because Dedede likes monsters, hopefully a young Star Warrior will land in Dreamland and together they can beat Nightmare. Secretly, he was also constructing the Halberd to use against Nightmare, but he doesn't reveal this until the show's finale. He teaches the new Star Warrior Kirby, to make him strong enough to beat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his role is much clearer- he is undoubtedly on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it when danger looms, but this is because he wants Kirby to grow stronger and braver. Meta Knight's relationship (if there even is one) to Kirby is still unknown. His character is given more depth, in addition to a complex past. When his eyes are supposed to stay closed (such as him being asleep or unconscious) his eyes turn a dark orange color. Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, though whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. He also may have a sweet tooth, as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom. He also seems to like tea, as seen in Escar-gone. It is in the anime that the sword that Meta Knight wields is given a name for the first time, Galaxia. He and Kirby are the only ones known to be able to wield it. In the games, his sword was updated in Kirby Air Ride and official art to match the anime design, though it was first called Galaxia in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This was confirmed in Kirby's Epic Yarn, where the Galaxia Sword appears as a collectible. Meta Knight in voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime and also randomly blurts out english words for unknown reasons. In the dub, he's voiced by Eric Stuart in the English dub. In the dub, Meta Knight speaks with a Spanish accent, possibly as a reference to Zorro. In the Super Smash Bros. Series Though Meta Knight isn't playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee, he does appear as one of the collectible trophies. His trophy description is notable for a number of mistakes; like saying that his first appearance was in Kirby Super Star, when it was actually in Kirby's Adventure released three years prior and adds an unnecessary hyphen between Meta and Knight ("Meta-Knight" (with hyphen) is actually his army's name, not his). Meta Knight is one of the playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and was the first new playable character confirmed for the game. Here, he is a fast but light character and can jump up to five times, like Kirby and King Dedede can, using his wings. He can also glide and fights using his sword, the Galaxia. Some of his moves may have been based on his actions in the games. For instance, his Standard Special Move bares the same name as the colorful tornado that Meta Knight can summon in many games; Mach Tornado. Also, his Side Special Move bares a resemblance to Sword Drill, a move that Kirby can use if he has the Master ability, which he gains if he inhales Meta Knight's sword in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, and his Up Special resembles Wing Kirby's Shuttle Loop maneuver when he is nearby enemies. His Up Grab move also resembles Ninja Kirby's Air Drop, and his Down Grab is very similar to Suplex Kirby's Fury stomp. Not only do the moves sound similar, but they also function nearly identically, a damaging charge in which you are nearly invincible. His flagship, the Halberd, appears as a stage, and in the game's story mode, Subspace Emissary, where it plays an important role. His voice actor in the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the same as the anime series, Atsushi Kisaichi, while in the English version he is voiced by Jay Ward. A sticker of him from Squeak Squad and Canvas Curse appears in this game. Role in the Subspace Emissary It is revealed that before the events of the Subspace Emissary, Meta Knight was attacked by the Subspace Army, who had the intent of taking the Halberd. He was able to hold them off until King Dedede attacked him, causing him to lose his ship. When Meta Knight is first featured in the Subspace Emissary, he attacks a lone Marth outside of a large castle. Quickly, he learns that Marth is not his enemy as they are both surrounded by Primids. After a successful battle, both warriors chase the Ancient Minister who is carrying a Subspace bomb. Both are unsuccessful in their attempts in destroying the bomb, though luckily Ike appears and he uses his Aether technique to catch the Minister off guard and destroy the bomb. With the bomb destroyed, all three head back to the castle to clear out any remaining Primids. Later, they are all seen traveling the wastelands together and battling Galleom. Meta Knight then saves Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer from a giant freefall after they defeat the same boss. Meta Knight then begins to ascend a large cliff face, followed by the Ice Climbers (who see his ascent as a racing challenge), in order to reach the Battleship Halberd. At the summit, Lucario challenges Meta Knight to a sparring contest. After the contest, both board the Halberd which has just shaken off the defeated Great Fox. The pair run into Solid Snake while on board and join forces with him to take back the Halberd. After rescuing Peach and Zelda, the trio continues on to the control deck. There they discover that the ship is being piloted by a gang of Shadow Bug Mr. Game & Watches who fuse together (after being knocked out of the bridge by Snake) to form a gigantic metallic monster called Duon. Once Duon is defeated, Mr. Game & Watch joins the group, along with Peach, Sheik, Fox, and Falco. Meta Knight takes back control of the Halberd and reunites with the members from other groups. The aircraft of the other heroes is placed inside the Halberd, which heads towards the Subspace Battleship with all of the Super Smash Bros heroes on board. After using the Subspace Battleship's main cannon to create another Subspace portal, Ganondorf spots the Halberd on the horizon and orders the battleship to open fire. The Halberd is struck down, but the heroes are able to escape on board Samus's Gunship, Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Fox and Falco's Arwings. Kirby destroys the Subspace Battleship by ramming through it it with the legendary Dragoon racing machine and the heroes enter Subspace to pursue Ganondorf and Bowser. Meta Knight is turned into a trophy by Tabuu along with the rest of the Super Smash Bros. heroes upon their entrance into Subspace. He is later revived by Kirby. He rejoins the others in the fight against Tabuu. Meta Knight's Special Moves *''Mach Tornado (Standard Special Move)''- Mach Tornado works in a similar way to the Tornado ability. Meta Knight whirls either left or right in a vicious tornado. Mashing the button allows him to rise up slightly and extend the duration of his attack. As this is Meta Knight's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will also be able to use this when Kirby uses the "Inhale" move on Meta Knight. After spinning for about three seconds, he will launch any opponents who were caught in the tornado. *''Shuttle Loop (Up Special Move)''- Meta Knight launches himself up into the air, sword first. He can then use his ability to glide afterwards, making it even more like Wing. The player can tilt the direction by pressing left/right. Can be used to recover from being knocked away, and enables Meta Knight to glide. *''Drill Rush (Side Special Move)''- Drill Rush is the name of Meta Knight's Forward/Side B attack. Meta Knight leaps sideways with his blade outstretched. He performs a combination lasting up to a good 2 seconds, knocking his opponent upward. Also, when finished, he pulls back a bit. Meta Knight can also change the course of the attack, as he is shown using the same attack upward, allowing it to be used as a recovery. However, after finishing the move, if Meta Knight is off of the stage, he will not be able to recover. After completing the move, he is vulnerable for a second if on the ground, as he cannot defend himself. If in the air, he must fall to the ground before he can launch another assault, *''Dimensional Cape (Down Special Move)''- Dimensional Cape is the name of Meta Knight's Down B attack. A defensive move, it allows Meta Knight to teleport away from danger. Holding a directional position determines where he will teleport to and pressing the attack button after teleporting allows Meta Knight to attack straight after using it. Use of this move can prove to be strategic. *''Galaxia Darkness (Final Smash)''- His Final Smash is known as Galaxia Darkness. He swirls his cape out in a wide sweep trying to hit his opponent with it. When Meta Knight hits with the cape, the stage turns dark, says "Behold..." or "Know my power...", and then Meta Knight slices strongly through the darkness. Enemies get launched helplessly. This attack affects everyone near Meta Knight (even team members)- not just the person who is trapped in his cape. However, the person(s) trapped in the cape take the brunt of the blow. The ability will only work if someone gets trapped in the cape. Moveset Gallery File:MachTornado.jpg|Mach Tornado. File:ShuttleLoop.jpg|Shuttle Loop. File:DrillRush.jpg|Drill Rush. File:DimensionalCape.gif|Dimensional Cape. Image:GalaxiaDarkness.gif|Galaxia Darkness. Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' *Kirby's Pinball Land *''Kirby's Avalanche'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby Super Star Stacker'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star,) *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (latest appearance'',)'' Quotes Trivia *As stated above, Meta Knight often loses his mask post-defeat. He usually, however, keeps his gloves after these fights, but in the obscure Japanese game Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu and the 4 Koma manga, he actually does lose these gloves, revealing yet another Kirby-reminiscent feature: flap-like, seemingly handless arms. *Throughout the series, Meta Knight seems to change hands in which he wields one of his swords. The early artwork shows him wielding a sword in his left hand, while more recent pictures shows it in his right hand. However, in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, it switched back to his left hand. Either this is an error, or Meta Knight is ambidextrous. Epic Yarn seems to lean towards him being ambidextrous, as during the battle, he will visibly switch the sword from hand to hand depending on the direction he's facing. *Meta Knight has two emblems. One is simply an "M" letter with a sword striking up through the middle. The other is a sword pointing downwards, with two "wings" coming down from the sides (which bearing resemblance to the spikes on his Galaxia) and forming an "M." *The golden barbs on both sides of Meta Knight's sword, "Galaxia", change from zero to four per side between Kirby Super Star Ultra and other games such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Meta Knight has yet to lose his mask in a 3D game (which prevents a higher quality view of his face to be seen). *Unlike Kirby and King Dedede, Meta Knight gets his own metal remix of the Kirby victory theme when he wins a brawl in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *When the player-controlled Meta Knight loses a life in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra, his body disappears and only his mask falls. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, all of Meta Knight's special moves will render him helpless if performed in the air. This is not true with any other character. *Sometimes in the anime, when Meta Knight first appears in an episode, there is a mariachi tone (Ex. Kirby's Duel Role, Curio's Curious Discovery, etc.). *In ROM data from Super Smash Bros Brawl a texture for a battle damaged Meta Knight was seen (with a cracked mask), similar textures are found for a few other characters, but there is no confirmed purpose for them. *In Kirby's Pinball Land, Meta Knight will appear in the third Level of the Kracko Stage after the gamer has defeated King Dedede at least once and when the gamer clears all the stars before hitting Mr. Shine once. The appearance of Meta Knight is worth 77700 points. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Meta Knight's mach tornadoes don't damage Kirby. Instead, they send him into the ceiling, where he takes damage from spikes. Artwork Image:Metaknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Metaknight.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Meta Knight Ball Sticker.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Metaknight.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:mkcar.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:MetaKnightBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' MetaKnight4.jpg|Meta Knight in Kirby Right Back At Ya! MKSSU.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery File:Meta_knightmare.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra (Meta Knightmare Ultra) Meta knight avatar.JPG|Meta Knight's avatar from Kirby Super Star Ultra Sprites Image:Meta_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:MetaknightKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:MetaknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:MetaknightKSSS.png|''Kirby Super Star Stacker'' Image:MetaknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:MetaknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Meta Knight - Kirby's Pinball Land.jpg|Meta Knight in Kirby's Pinball Land ja:メタナイト de:Meta-Knight Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Heroes Category:Meta Knights Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Bosses in Kirby's Adventure/Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Bosses in Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Major Characters